Special Variant
by Wert345
Summary: After a regular adventure suddenly goes horribly wrong, the world is changed greatly and a dear friend is lost. Now a new organization is after the remaining friends. How far will the others go for the slightest chance bring their friend back? Can the world be salvaged, or is it far too late? This is set some time after Sonic Generations. Please read and review!
1. Start

This is my first Fan fiction. I'm going to keep this one set to the timeline of the games.

Please Read and Review!

BZZZZZT. BZZZZZZT. BZZZZZZT

CRASH!

Tails threw his wrench at the alarm clock. He picked his face up off the bench and peeled several blueprints off his face. Through the broken display glass he saw it was 8 AM. Three hours of sleep he thought. Great. He was never able to get a decent amount of sleep since... since THAT happened. He violently shook his head. He didn't need to think of that now. He might actually start crying again.

He walked upstairs, through the living room, into the kitchen to make himself some hot chocolate. While he was warming the milk he heard news from the radio he keeps on in the kitchen.

Today on Central City Daybreak News, We cover the disbandment of G.U.N. and the funding and founding of new international task force known as Calm, Agile and Keen Servants (CAKS). We also bring you new details on the catastrophic Explosion at G.U.N. Headquarters. The station would like to present an exclusive interview with one of the saviors who intervened on that fateful day. Dr. Ivo Ro-

He angrily shut off the radio. He was absolutely sick of hearing about that incident. He finished preparing is hot chocolate and sat down to drink. he decided to stare out the window, and watch

The raindrops hit the window, as if the fast tempo that the rain conducted would soothe

His foul mood.

DING DONG

He jumped right of the chair and landed face down on the floor After picking himself off the floor grumbling about who would possibly come over during this miserable weather he opened the front door and to his surprise he saw

"Amy."

Her hair was neat and well kept. Her usual red dress popped as always and she had a matching red umbrella with white trim and a bright white handle. But as if to contrast her looks, dry tear stains traced her cheeks down toHer chin, She was looking down, her eyes are almost as clear as her umbrella handle. She smiled nervously.

"Hi." She said in a quiet voice. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"No" Tails said. I hope she's doing better, He thought. "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Yes, actually that would be very nice, she quietly responded.

He moved aside and she walked in. After checking to see if anyone saw

them, He shut the door.

The two sat across each other in the living room in complete

silence. They both glanced around the room avoiding each

other's gaze. The hot chocolate sat in front of them, their

wispy steam rising up with far more life than their poor attempt

at conversation.

"I wanted to thank you again for yesterday." It was Amy who broke the silence. What you said really opened my eyes.

"It was no problem, really!" Tails said. He remembered all too well what happened yesterday.


	2. Mourning

Here's chapter 2!

Please Read and review.

It was exceedingly windy out that day. Sonic would have loved it. After the funeral was over I noticed one person never showed up. Fearing the worse Tails searched all around the area looking that person. Knuckles was there, Rouge was there, Big was there, Cream's family was there too. Blaze essentially skipped a diplomatic meeting to be there when she found out. Marine came as well. Even Shadow came. The one person who never showed up to Sonic's funeral was his self proclaimed girlfriend. Amy Rose.

He found her sitting at the edge of a cliff in the Mystic Ruins. She was facing the sunset. He could she her shaking with her knees to her chest. She wore a long black dress with a frilly skirt. Her red hair band was replaced by a black hair band with roses engraved into it.

"Amy...?"

"The sunset is beautiful isn't it?" She responded quietly, without turning around. Tails wasn't sure what to respond, but eventually said, "Yeah, it really is." He walked next to her and sat down.

Tails looked over at her and saw that there was tears in her eyes. She was focusing on the sunset.

"I always wanted to watch it with him, but... He never wanted too. "

They didn't say anything for a while.

"Do you hate me Tails?" Amy spoke suddenly, shattering the silence. Her gaze drifted toward the ground.

Tails was taken aback. 'Hate you?, I'd never be able to do that! That is the exact opposite of how I feel!' "No way!" He exclaimed. "I could never hate you. You may be scary sometimes but we know you care about all of us!"

She laughed a empty laugh. Her eyes were like twin pools of jade tinged water.

"You're too nice,Tails. If it wasn't for me you'd... you'd..." She falters here. "still have your best friend."

Tails' brows narrowed. 'She was blaming herself this entire time!' He realized. "Amy..." He started.

"Please don't worry about me Tails" Amy interrupted. "I'm not worth your time. If it wasn't for my uselessness, S-s-s- HE would still be here. Her cheeks was assaulted by tears. "I always felt guilty for getting into trouble so easily. I just tried to hide it by acting cute and standoffish, but it always bothered me. I've been training and practicing since the Space Colony ARK mess, but now it seems that it was all- all FUTILE!" She jammed her hands to her face as if it would hold her flood of tears back. I wasn't able to save him then, nor was I able to save him now! She finally broke down and began to cry uncontrollably. "Some girlfriend I turned out be!"

The silence returned as quick as it had left.

This time it was Tails who broke it. "Amy, listen... you are plenty better than you think you are. If what Sonic told me of his adventures on Little Planet was true, then you're probably the one who grew the most out of all of us!

"No way..." She mumbled.

"Yes way! I remember when you used to use a car to keep up with us! Now you can do that using your own two feet! I also distinctly remember you leading your team all the way to Egg Fleet, where Metal Sonic was stringing us along. That's no small feat considering all of the loops that you managed to pull Big through. As I watched you, I was always impressed by your boundless energy and your determination. Even though He'd never say it out loud, I'm sure Sonic was impressed by you too."

"Tails..." She said in a quiet voice.

"And Amy... I don't blame you. You may have forced yourself into a bad situation, but if you were never there then many people could have died that day. You did well, please don't blame yourself over this."

She raised her head ever so slowly and turned to face him. "Do you really think so?" She whispered as if she was scared of his response.

He looked straight into her eyes.

"I KNOW so."

She moved quickly, and before he could react he was locked into an embrace. Not that he minded of course. "I have one more question." She said quietly. "If what your saying is true, then why didn't he... why didn't he ever like me?"

"He did like you. That's why he saved you. He simply didn't like you romantically though."

Silence once again held the air.

Amy whispered in his ear "thank you." Tails returned the hug as if to say "you're welcome".

The two stayed at the cliff till nightfall and then began the long walk home.


	3. Double Whammy

Chapter 3

Please review.

Tails focused back on Amy. He really hoped that she didn't keep blaming herself.

Amy sighed. "After I left, I shut myself in my house and thought long and hard about what you said. I thought about all the times where I tried to help but was captured or ended up stuck. I also thought about the times when I manage to achieve something for the group. I know its unrealistic to go up against what we do on a regular basis and not need help." Tails noticed a remarkable change in Amy as she spoke. She started siting up straighter. Her voice became louder and much more confident. her eyes now had a new spark. He wasn't sure what was. It wasn't mischievous, and it wasn't cute. "However..." Amy clenched her fists tightly. "I still want to improve! I want to be able to protect those I care about! I don't want to be the one who puts everyone at risk! Tails then realized it was resolve that shown brightly in her eyes. This Amy was the polar opposite of the Amy from yesterday, this Amy seemed to want to burn him to a crisp with her eyes alone.

"I need your help Tails." Her eyes changed again, this time her eyes were pleading, no BEGGING him to do something. He was firmly rooted to his chair, unable to walk away no matter how much he didn't want to hear what Amy was about to say. "I know you have a plan to save Sonic. I want in. I don't care how dangerous it is, He saved my life in a way that cost him his! I have to make it up to him at least. This also could be what I need to focus on so that I can become stronger and faster!

"No" Tails somehow managed to choke out. "Even if I had such a plan, things are way too hectic to put it in motion right now."

"You know you two would do anything for each other no matter the difficulty! Tails There's no possible way that you don't have a plan. You've probably already have several backup plans by now! You're way past Eggman when it comes to smarts and he already time traveled once before too!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere Amy! It's way too dangerous!" He said this while blushing furiously. He turned to hide his face.

Amy quickly approached him, turned him around and looked directly into his eyes.

"Miles, plllllease."

The dreaded double whammy attack.

Tails quickly folded.

Grumbling, he led Amy to the Group picture taken from Sonic's recent birthday party and gently tapped a melody on the frame. His rug rolled back and exposes the wooden floor. The floor then split apart to reveal two shiny metal doors in the floor. The doors then slid open to expose stairs with neon lighting at the sides of each step. Amy was speechless. Correctly assuming Amy's silence was due to amazement, he her led down the passage way with a smile on his face.


	4. Disaster

Chapter 4 : Disaster

Hello, here are some things I forgot mention.

This is an adventure fic with Tails/Amy as the flagship, with others to follow.

I bumped Tails up to 10 years old at the start of this fic while everyone else's age is the same.

An stable Interdimensional Bridge was built by both Eggman and Eggman Nega for evil doing and was later reversed engineered by Tails for casual use prior to this fic. It uses three Chaos Emeralds and Three Sol Emeralds. This will come into play later however.

Please Read and review!

(Oh and that melody/key last chapter was the first few stanzas of Emerald Hill Zone)

* * *

After walking for a while they eventually came to a brightly lit hallway. There was a silver door at the end of the hallway. as they approached the door slid open diagonally.

They stepped into a large circular room that was under a large dome. The dome displayed a 360 degree view of the surrounding area of Tails' house. Toward the north was a very large plasma screen that was above three large curved keyboards laid together. In the east there were multiple work benches with various tools and gadgets lying on them in an organized fashion. There was also a display case of sorts past the work benches which displayed several of Tails' inventions. Leaning on the case was a very large hammer with two yellow ends and blue in the center of the head. It was of similar scale to her own Piko Piko Hammer. West was the Tornado Family. It was clear Tails took good care of the planes, as they all sparkled brightly in the light. The original Tornado was prepped for launch, parked on a large circular elevator. The Cyclone was in walker mode standing on the left of elevator beside the Tornado 2. While the Tornado 2 was in excellent condition, it couldn't fly as there was no Chaos emerald in its engine in the center was a large circular table with seven chairs.

"Where do you find the time build all of this?" Amy said as she walked in and spun twice to take in all of the scenery. "You keep moving your lab around and each time you do the better it gets!"

"Oh ummm..." Tails stammered as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. It was no secret that he enjoyed the praise. "it's nothing much, really!"

"So, about the plan..."

"Over here!" He grabbed Amy's hand and lead her to the large display.

Tails brought up security footage of G. U. N. headquarters on the day of the incident. "I put this together last night. It's footage of what happened last week via various security cameras. "Tails said with a grimace. Amy's mood soured. Reviewing incident meant that they would have to relive Sonic's death, which is something neither really wanted to do.

"Amy..."

"Do it, Tails. If there is something here that we can use to help save him then we both have to see it. She faced the screen and crossed her arms. Internally, Amy was trying her hardest to not breakdown again, ready to do whatever it took to save Sonic.

Tails looked at her and saw her slightly trembling figure and noted just how focused her eyes were. He agreed silently. He felt the same way. "Understood." Tails said and pushed play with his own trembling finger.

An image slightly tinged with visual snow filled the screen. G.U.N HQ was tattered, torn to bits. Slabs of wall littered the premises, pieces of rooms were stuck into the scarred ground at awkward angles. Among the destruction was one room sized titanium box. The top was dented in heavily, the box looked like it was going to break in two with the slightest touch. Across from the carnage was Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Eggman, who was standing under a electromagnetic shield of sorts. G.U.N employees and soldiers of varying degrees of consciousness were also under the shield. They all seemed to be shocked at what had just transpired. Tails was the only one who wasn't frozen, as he was almost screaming into the Miles Electric in his hands.

"Amy! are you okay? C'mon say something. Amy? AMY?!"

Soon after, coughing and sputtering could be heard from the Miles Electric.

*COUGH* *COUGH* "I'm okay" she sputtered out. "While the Danger Room did its job, I don't think it could take another hit like that. What the heck was that blast anyway?"

"A Colony Laser!"

"What?! Is someone using the ARK against us?"

Just as she said this everything took an ethereal white glow. The image grew extraordinarily fuzzy. Through the fuzz the Amy and Tails in the lab could see street lights, rubble and people rise up into the air as if someone was gently caressing them and lifting them up. All electrical appliances started to succumb to the interference. The Miles Electric's connection was marred with audio interference.

"AMY, ITS GOING TO FIRE AGAIN!" Tails shouted over the noise. "YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF THERE!"

"I CANT! THE EXIT IS DAMAGED!" loud bangs were heard echoing across the field. I CANT BREAK THROUGH EITHER!"

Tails felt a hand grip his shoulder. "It's okay. I got this." Sonic winked and shot him a confident grin.

He quickly sprung into action. Sonic jumped across to the box using the floating rubble and preformed a Super Stomp on the damaged roof. He easily broke through and returned with Amy in his arms. He was slower coming back as the white light seemed to have robbed the area of its gravity.

The interference became worse here and the sound dropped out. Tails could be seen shouting and gesturing at Sonic and Eggman. Getting the message, Sonic dashed back into the safety room while Eggman merely nodded. Everyone was focused on the box while everything around them was floating steadily into the sky. Suddenly the light disappeared. The interference clears and the image and sound returns to normal. The airborne objects slowly stopped ascending and began to fall.

Tails was heard first. "SONIC YOU DID IT! GET OUT OF THERE!"

An odd indescribable noise came out of the Miles Electric.

"Sonic...?"

It all happened so fast.

Eggman threw up the shield a few milliseconds before a bright beam struck the box. Tails stood shock still and dropped the Miles Electric. Amy sank to her knees, eyes open in shock, tears running down her face. Knuckles punched the ground angrily, repeatedly, not caring about the water leaking from his eyes. Eggman's expression was hidden behind his reflective glasses and bushy mustache. The beam spread apart and everything was drowned in white. Everyone screamed as the shockwave hit them.

"AHHHGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The image went dark.

The two stood there in silence for a while, trying to collect themselves before talking about what they had seen and how they were going to fix it.


	5. Planning

Things finally start to get moving by this point. Quick note: Rings do exist in this fic, and they work the same way they do in game: primarily keeping you alive as long as you have at least one. Many organizations want to study this factor. Many will likely abuse it once it's secrets are figured out. There are limits to the rings abilities however, and they will be explored through out the fic.

Please Read and Review!

It was Tails that spoke first.

"T-t-there are several things I have learned when I put this video together." Tails said, wiping his eyes. First off, the thing that hit us couldn't have been the ARK. The ARK has to take a full 24 hours to recharge after one shot, no matter the type of blast.

"Okay..." Amy sniffed, she also had to wipe her eyes. She was still shaking, but she was slowly regaining control. "Well, it definitely fired twice. Doesn't it also need the Chaos emeralds too?"

Tails nodded. "At the time last week, three Chaos emeralds were powering the inter-dimensional bridge between Blaze's world and ours. Eggman tricked Knuckles into giving him the remaining four. I guess we should be thankful because those 4 powered the electromagnetic barrier that saved us."

"Where are they now?"

"They scattered after the second blast. We don't know where they are right now."

Amy shook her head and sighed. "So what did hit us?"

"It 'seems' like G.U.N. built the satellite as a new weapon ensure the United Federation's dominance. After the incident, the satellite was removed from orbit and analyzed. Soon after, Eggman leaked the information online using a pseudonym. In the satellite's data banks were the locations of the capitals of the world. Spagonia, Holoska, Shamar, you name it, it was in there. Even Soleanna was targeted.

"Wow. That does not look good."

"Yup. The President definitely had his hands full. The other nations were not happy when that got out. Immediate pressure was put on the President to find who was responsible or the other nations would assume the incident was an order from government to cover it all up. The G.U.N. Commander has accepted full responsibility of the the incidents despite all of the other G.U.N. employees denying any affiliation with the satellite. As a result of this the G.U.N. Commander is currently has pending Treason charges and if convicted, will be sentenced to death.

"That's awful! But wait, what about Rouge and Shadow?"

"In light of her excellent performance as a field agent, Rouge was chosen to be a member in the new international military organization C.A.K.S. It was was formed by all of the nations excluding the United Federation. Shadow was also picked but he declined and his current position is unknown."

"This sounds like someone set G.U.N. up. Eggman maybe?"

Tails nodded. "While I think he is the culprit, There are a few things that doesn't sit well with me though." First being, why spare us? He knows that we all have foiled him in the past in one way or another. Why not kill us all at once instead of just Sonic? And then there's this,"

Tails rewinded the footage to a certain point and pressed play.

"You don't need to tell me twi- wait... WHAT?"

He quickly paused. "What did Sonic see that made him hesitate? Had he just left, he would have been safe! What twas involved? How would they get their hands on such a powerful weapon?

...

"Well, we won't know by guessing, so why don't we ask him in person?"

"I guess." Tails muttered. "As for the time machine, I'm going to need materials from South Island and Angel Island. Although to be honest, I'm not sure if the Chaos Emeralds are really suited for time travel though.

"We can use the Time Stones."

"Time Stones?"

"Yeah! They are the stones Eggman used to travel to the past. They're found on Little Planet."

"One problem, Eggman encased it in a second Death Egg. We'll need to pierce the shell so we can get in."

"Ugh, he makes every thing difficult!" Amy said clearly exasperated.

"And there's one more problem."

"What's that?"

Just as Tails opened his mouth to respond, the whole dome was drowned in a field of red.

BEEEEEP BEEEEEP

Tails and Amy both looked up immediately. The ceiling and surrounding walls showed that the the Lab was surrounded on all sides by what looked like all white 8 wheeled vehicles.

UNAUTHORIZED VEHICLES DETECTED! INTRUDERS ARE SUSPECTED OF MALICIOUS INTENT. CONFRONTATION IMMINENT.

"Crap. They're onto me! Amy, you need to get out of he- where are you going?" Tails asked. Amy had launched toward the stairs, her feet moving in a flurry of red.

"I'm going to buy you some time! Get out of here Tails!" She said as her feet started to fly up the stairs.

"No! They'll kill you!" He called out after her. Amy however was long gone. Tails groaned very loudly. He quickly grabbed a blowtorch and wrench. He made a beeline for the Tornado hoping that Amy would hold out long enough for a few quick adjustments to be completed.


	6. Treachery

The story continues!

Please review!

* * *

Amy rushed up the stairs, through the living room and threw open the front door. Outside, she looked around, sizing up the opposition. There were the large white vehicles in all their imposing stature. They all seemed to be modified G.U.N. tanks despite the fact that all of them had C.A.K.S engraved into their sides. The cannons on all of the tanks angled themselves toward the pink hedgehog. Amy called forth her hammer and entered a battle stance. The tension rose a each waited for the other to move. She was about to make the first move when she heard a voice she recognized.

"Well, well, well, that was fast." The voice said in a mocking, annoying tone.

The tanks immediately disengaged and angled their cannons upwards at attention. A figure then stepped out from behind one of the tanks. She wore what appeared to be a white skintight suit that was unzipped above her torso in a rather lewd fashion. She wore a matching white biker helmet that had bat ears built into it. The helmet also had an opaque turquoise visor that made it impossible to see her face above her nose.

"The man that you were supposedly meant to be with for all eternity had been dead for less than

a week, and here we find that you already started shacking up with his best friend. Tell me, is he that good, or are you just that desperate?"

"Shut up!" Amy shouted. "It's nothing like that! Tails and I are friends, nothing more than that! Why do you have all these guns pointed at Tails' house anyway? She gestured toward the vehicles surrounding his house. To be honest I didn't think these attack dogs were your style."

The figure shook her head condescendingly. "They are now. That little boytoy of yours is very dangerous you know. C.A.K.S has requested his audience for a new theory they are testing out. So when you've had your fill, think you can send him our way?"

Amy felt her anger boiling up inside of her. She clenched her hammer tightly. "I'm NOT taking advantage of Tails! He's also very busy right now, so take your little cars and take a hike!"

A cold,mocking laugh echoed across the field. The figure was doubled over, laughing uncontrollably. Amy narrowed her eyes. When the figure finally calmed herself down, she righted her posture and spoke with a voice that growled with malice.

"Enough. I've already taken Cream, her mother, and the Chaotix. They are already being experimented on as we speak."

Amy stood shock still in disbelief. _No... Not Cream... She's a little girl for crying out loud!_ She thought.

A sicking grin filled the figure's face. "Maybe if you weren't too busy hugging it out with your new beau you could have saved her." She pointed toward Amy. Y'know, they need to test cadavers too. Maybe I'll toss them you and and your new boyfriend, together in death! She gripped her face in both hands, as if she was genuinely embarrassed by the macabre idea. "How romantic!"

Amy lunged toward her with her hammer held above her head, primed for a bone-crushing strike.

"ROUGE!"

Rouge dodged backwards as the hammer fell. The ground cracked under the pressure of the hammer, and sent up an enormous dust cloud. Rouge took a chance and rushed into the cloud launched a quick roundhouse kick toward Amy's position. Amy barley had the time to block the the kick with her hammer. The enormous force behind the kick threw her out of the dust cloud at an alarming speed. She stuck her feet on the ground and skid all the way back to the front door of the house. _What the heck has she been eating?_ She thought, T_hat felt like I got hit by a truck!_

"You're too weak!" a voice rang out. Amy glanced up and quickly dodged Rouge's spinning drill kick. Rouge went right through Tails' door and reduced it to splinters. Amy barely had time to breath before Rouge kicked through the wall and then began attacking her with an almost blinding flurry of kicks. Amy quickly responded by parrying each kick with the shaft of her hammer. She isn't giving me time to breath! I've got to think of something fast!

Rouge then finished her barrage with an perfectly executed dragon tail kick. While Amy managed to block it, the force from the kick sent her flying once more. She bounced twice, once off one of the white tanks and once behind it. She finally slid to a halt several feet to the left of the house.

Amy slowly sat up, aching all over. She took a sharp breath when she saw Rouge hurtling toward her with a drop kick. Rouge smiled evilly, as she aimed for Amy's throat. Amy quickly slammed her hammer on the ground, bring up a huge cloud of dust. Rouge sailed in to the cloud and caught something in the arch of her heels. Rouge landed and pinned it to the ground. She let off one last satisfied smirk before she twisted her heel with all her might.

***CRUNCH***

A sickening noise echoed across the field.

Rouge was very satisfied with her kill. She removed her heel and stood at ease. The brat was gone forever. She couldn't help but let out a giggle. She stood until the smoke cleared. She definitely wanted to see the look of horror that would be forever frozen on her face.

Unfortunately for her, she didn't see Amy's face at all. all she saw was the shaft and head of Amy's Piko Piko Hammer, snapped into two different pieces.

"What the-!"

before she could finish, Rouge felt her legs slide out from underneath her. She fell head first into the ground. She scrambled to get up, but as soon as she turned around, Amy immediately flew into a flurry of blows with the shaft of her hammer. Rouge wasn't given a chance retaliate just like how Amy was unable to earlier. Amy shouted as each of her blows hit their mark"HOW COULD YOU GIVE A BUNCH OF WEAPON SCIENTISTS ALL OF OUR FRIENDS!? Rouge's helmet cracked once as Amy hit it. "CREAM IS A LITTLE GIRL! SHE DOESNT DESERVE THIS!" The crack grew bigger and spread all over the helmet as Amy's blows hit it. "WHAT IF THEY ARE DISSECTING THEM?! WHAT IF THEY ARE DISSECTING HER?!" "WHAT IS WRONG WITH Y-" Rouge's helmet finally shattered into bits. Amy was going to continue swinging but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Rouge's face. What would normally be the Whites of Rouge's eyes were black. Her pupils were gone, and the Iris was blood red. Her iris had enlarged to the point where her eyes looked like two red disks floating in the darkness.

"What did they do to you?" Amy whispered with a hint of concern in her voice.

This moment of hesitation cost Amy, as she received a well placed kick to her temple.

***BRRRINNNGGGG***

Amy was launched back toward the house as rings spilled out of her torso. The rings traced the path Amy took as she barreled away. She bounced and rolled around repeatedly until she hit the back of one of the white tanks. She hung there for a moment before she sank to her knees and then fell face down onto the ground.

"They made me perfect," Rouge replied as she stood up, and walked next to the line of bouncing rings toward to where Amy laid still. The bright, almost happy looking rings disappeared one by one as Rouge walked by them. As she approached she began to speak.

"This is the power C.A.K.S wants to harness. The ability to survive almost all fatal blows when the victim has at least one ring. Miraculous, No? We still don't know the full extent of the rings power, but it seems like it does has its limits." When she reached Amy, she used her foot to flip her over. Amy was still conscious, but laid still on the ground. Amy glared up at an upside down Rouge who glared back with her piercing red eyes. "So far it seems like no amount of rings can protect you from a Satellite Cannon." Rouge grinned. "Your previous "boyfriend" proved that one for us."

_Sonic... _Amy thought. She tried to move but simply couldn't. Her body was using the rings energy to repair the damage, but since this was it's first time doing it after being hit in such a vital position, almost all of her body's energy was focused on repairing the damage to her brain and scalp, not moving around. Amy was helpless.

"Looks like you weren't ready for the shock losing rings does to your body. After a while, bouncing back becomes easier and easier." Rouge raised her heel up high, preparing to strike Amy's head. "Too bad you won't have a chance to practice." Tears filled Amy's eyes.

_I'm sorry Cream. I let you down. I should have been there with you ... You deserve a better friend. I let you down too, Sonic. By rushing into danger, eager to prove that your sacrifice wouldn't be in vain, I myself ruined it. No wonder you hated me for all these years. And Tails... I... I ... hope you got away at least. You believed in me and I let you down as well. I'm sorry I wasted your time._

"Time to die!" Rouge swung her heel down.

***CLANG!***

A metallic noise filled the air. Amy opened her eyes and immediately widened them. Rouge was blinded by a bright yellow light. She slowly took in what had just transpired. First, it appeared that a bright light had dashed out from behind one of her tanks and was now blocking her heel from hitting its target. Then she noticed there was a white glove that was tightly clenched onto a cannon that was producing the bright light. Her heel had actually hit the cannon, not the bright light. The light bathed the three figures in a yellow glow. Finally she realized that the cannon was attached to the arm of a certain two tailed fox, who didn't seem to be very pleased with the way his friend was lying immobile behind him.

"Tails..." Amy whispered.

Tails stood, his cannon arm shaking, heavily panting in between Rouge and Amy.


End file.
